Frozen in Wonderland
by ohlookanotherwriter
Summary: Anna as Curious Alice and Elsa as a Flirtaious Chesire Cat Girl. [prompt][oneshot]


Anna sat at her parents' party, bored out of her mind. All it was was a bunch of stuck up adults gathered around congratulating her dad on the new promotion which none of them really cared about. She doubted that her own father even cared about it, but her mother insisted that they throw the party. Letting out a loud groan, Anna stood up from the table and walked around the backyard aimlessly. She would have gone inside if her parents had allowed her to. But no, she had to stay outside and be personable and socialize with her dad's coworkers and blah blah blah.

Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was a little white rabbit hopping around the perimeter of the yard. Curiosity getting the better of her, she went after it, following it wherever she could. She could have sworn that she had heard it muttering something about being late, but she chalked it up to an overactive imagination. The rabbit was moving fast and soon led her away from the party into the wooded area in her backyard.

The rodent was going fast, jumping over rock and roots of trees; Anna could hardly keep up. She was caught off guard when she suddenly tripped over a fallen tree branch, landing hard against the ground.

* * *

When she awoke, there was a thick purple fog lacing through the trees and limiting her vision. The woods looked completely different than they had earlier in the day. Exotic flowers were blooming on bushes and wild vines hung loosely from the branches. Unusually large mushrooms were scattered around, some of them completely dwarfing the bushes and the smaller trees. The trickling of water could be heard in the distance. Anna soon found herself wandering towards a small stream illuminated beautifully by the moonlight.

She heard some rustling come from up in the trees of the woods. Looking around to try and find the source of the noise, she was stunned to see floating blue eyes looking down at her. A large smile soon appeared out of thin air. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Anna looked in the branches and tried to find the face again, but it was nowhere in sight.

"Hello?" She called out. She heard a splash and then felt something wet on the back of her dress. Whipping around, she looked into the stream. Instead of her own reflection looking back at her, there was a beautiful platinum blonde woman with icy blue eyes looking back at her. Anna crouched down and dipped her hand in the water, expecting to feel the porcelain skin of the girl, but instead, the water just rippled.

The girl's head rose out of the water, followed by a long, thin neck, and then a slender, feminine body. Anna stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. The girl, wearing a near skin-tight purple and black dress coming down to her mid-thigh, managed to get down on her hands and knees and gracefully crawled towards the fallen redhead. A pink tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip. Anna took note of the glossy purple lipstick.

Anna hugged her knees to her chest, but the girl just spread them apart and crawled between them. The lady sat down with her legs tucked underneath of her and Anna's legs to the sides of her, leaving very little space between the two of them. She laced her arms around the girl's neck and ran her hand up the back of her neck, tangling her fingers in her hair. She pulled her head close and whispered into her ear ″Curious and willing to learn, I hope.″ With that, she dissolved into a gaseous form and was blown away with the wind. Anna twisted around, looking for the girl that she was certain was just there.

″Hello!″ She shouted to the trees. ″My name is Anna! Who are you? Where did you go?″

″Stop it with the shouting, child.″ Anna whirled around to see the woman in a tree, lying on her back on a low branch and playing with the leaves on a branch above her. The branch dipped down until it was just barely touching the ground and the woman seemingly floated right off of it and towards Anna. When she made contact with the ground, ice formed where she stood and spread with each step she took. Anna nearly slipped on the patch of ice that appeared underneath of her, but the mysterious lady caught her before she fell.

″By the way, he went that way.″ The woman said, nodding her head to the left, up the stream.

″Who did?″ Anna asked, quirking an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly to the right. She pulled away from the woman's grasp and took a step back, only to have her take two steps forward.

″The rabbit.″ She pressed her body flush against Anna's and looked down at her, giving her a wicked grin.

″Oh! He did?″ Anna broke eye contact with her and headed in the direction that she had gestured towards, watching her step as to not trip again.

″He did what?″ The woman tilted her head and smirked, watching the redhead's behind.

″Went that way.″ Anna continued walking in that direction.

″Who did?″ The woman followed her. She caught up to her and draped an arm around her shoulders.

″The rabbit.″ She aimed to look at the woman only to see that she had already disappeared again. She twirled around in a circle to try and locate her, but there was no point to it.

″What rabbit?″ She reappeared in front of Anna, startling the girl into falling backwards for the second or third time that day. Once again, the woman disappeared. She reappeared sitting behind the fallen Anna. Her legs wrapped around the redhead with one arm draped over her shoulder and the other trailing a hand up and down Anna's own arm. Cool lips pressed against the girl's shoulder.

″But didn't you just say- I mean- oh dear.″ Anna released herself from the woman's grasp and once again made an attempt to head in the direction she was initially told the rabbit had gone in. However, she started to doubt what the platinum haired woman had told her. As soon as she stopped walking, the woman appeared at her feet with all of her limbs wrapped around Anna's legs.

″Where do you think you're going, darling?″ The woman looked up at Anna with her chin propped on the redhead's knees. ″Stick around for a while, I think I like you. Can you stand on your head?″

″Wh-what? No!″

″Grand, neither can I.″

″No, I mean I won't stick around for a while!″ Anna was getting flustered quickly.

″So you _can _stand on your head?″ The woman got to her feet and stroked her chin as she drew her face near Anna's. "Interesting."

″Well, no, I-I can'…″

″Well then what use are you to me?″ She threw her arms up and whirled around, strutting away from the girl. She seemed to exaggerate the swaying of her hips in an attempt to entice Anna.

Anna found herself following her, entranced by the woman and her body. ″I- what?″ Anna caught up to the woman and tried to look at her face.

″Do I know you? What are you looking at me for?″ The woman stopped suddenly and whipped around to glare at Anna. Another grin grew on her face as she dipped down to catch the redhead's lips in her own. Pulling away, she smirked at the look of pure shock on the girl's face. A pink tint rose in the girl's cheeks. The woman started walking backwards, away from Anna. She ran a hand through her platinum locks and eyed Anna coyly. She lifted her hand and gave the girl the come hither motion. Anna obliged, taking clumsy steps towards the lady.

The woman reached out and grabbed Anna's hand, tugging her towards a heavily wooded area. She drew Anna deeper and deeper into the woods, leading her away from the stream where they had met. Anna was amazed at her ability to walk backwards and not stumble on any of the logs behind her. The woman stopped abruptly, causing the redhead to walk into her. With another smirk, the lady pressed her cold lips against Anna's neck, sending shivers down her spine. Ice started forming all around them, but not on the spot where they had been standing. Teeth bit down on the redhead's neck and the woman pulled away, smirking at the girl holding a hand to where she had bitten down. She twirled around and starting walking away from Anna again, starting another chase.

″You know, it's not very polite to bite people. Or chase them.″ The woman said, throwing Anna a grin over her shoulder. The haze that had surrounded the area started to get heavier, concealing the woman. Anna struggled through the fog, dazed and confused. Slender arms wrapped around her waist, making her jump.

″Is there a problem here?″ The cold lips once again made contact with Anna's skin. Goosebumps rose on the freckled skin and a delighted smile crept its way onto the woman's face. More kisses were placed down her neck, on her shoulder, across her back, and on her shoulder blades. Cold fingers made their way to a zipper concealed by a small flap of fabric on the back of Anna's dress. The girl whirled around upon feeling the zipper being pulled down slightly.

″Wh-what are you doing?″ Anna questioned, a look of poorly concealed lust across her face.

″_Things._″

Anna gave her a small smile and looked down, trying to hide the blush on her face. The woman grabbed the girls hand again and led her towards a hut that was heavily concealed by giant mushrooms, trees, and vines. If you hadn't known it was there, you could have walked right by it and had never been aware of its existence. The woman led Anna into the one room hut and roughly pushed her down on the bed tucked away in the corner. She crawled on top of her, spreading the redhead's legs apart and reached under her dress to tug at the undergarments.

A cool tongue ran up Anna's cheek, momentarily throwing her off. Chilling lips pressed against her own warm ones, putting her in even more of a daze as she felt teeth bite down on her lower lip. Anna reached behind the woman and pulled out the tie that had been holding her platinum braid together. She ran her fingers through it, letting the hair turn long and wavy. She felt the cold lips against her neck again, this time leading up towards her face. The woman nipped at her ear, leaving a cool feeling behind. She reached behind Anna and pulled down the zipper of her dress the rest of the way, letting the redhead slip out of it and expose herself completely.

″Curious and willing to learn, I hope.″

**AN and I'm going to cut it off here and let your imaginations go wild (aka I suck at writing sex scenes oops). Thank you to the anon on tumblr who submitted this prompt, I really enjoyed writing it! Though I feel like I could do so much better than this, I just don't know how.**


End file.
